


That Feeling of Love

by juan_776



Series: DDLC saga [6]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Sex, Voyeurism, noncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: Nikki made a promise to Sayori and she intends to bring it to reality tonight. She'll make Sayori feel wanted. Monika catches wind of her plans and decides to get another show with MC.
Relationships: Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Original Character(s)
Series: DDLC saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	That Feeling of Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know who Nikki is, read Finding Someone for Sayori!

A few weeks has passed and Sayori and Nikki became a thing. The Literature Club knows and a good bit of the student body does too. Another lunch break came and Sayori and MC was eating together in the courtyard.

"Hopefully, with Nikki's help, I can get my livestream up and going!" She explained to her best friend, eating her warmed up pizza.

"Do you know what you'll be streaming? Games? Dancing? Drawings?"

She chuckled nervously. "It's...a work in progress...haha..."

"Whatever it is, just remember to have fun with it!" MC encouraged her, getting a smile in response.

"Your right! Thanks a bunch, MC!" She hugged him tightly.

"Haha, you seemed more happier now that you have Nikki!" He commented on this bubbly Sayori.

"Yeah, she filled the hole I had in my life. I'm so thankful of Monika for getting us together!"

As the two were eating, the bell rang for the later half of the school day. Everyone in the courtyard made their way back inside.

"Man, time flies..." Sayori commented, packing her bag.

"Well, you have been gushing over Nikki for most of the time." MC chuckled as Sayori pouted, both walking together back inside together.

"Y-You were no different when you got with Monika! Hypocritical much?!"

"I know, I know! It's just funny to see you get worked up! Haha!"

"Meanie..."

They were walking down the hallway to Sayori's 5 period when they bumped into Sayori's girlfriend, Nikki. She smiled brightly as she waved at them.

"Hey, my little cinnamon roll! Hey MC!" She called out. Sayori's face went red at the little pet name.

"Yo, Nik! We just got done eating lunch in the yard. I take you two will walk together now?"

"Wow, MC! For once in your life, you aren't dense!" Sayori jabbed at him, getting a giggle out of Nikki. MC glared at her in defeat.

"Touche, little girl..." 

"We still love ya, MC!" Nikki tried to cheer him up but he just chuckled and walked off to his class, leaving the two girls.

"Haha, finally had a good comeback!" Sayori congratulated herself.

"He'll most likely get you back later on." The two went their way to Sayori's 5th period.

"I know, I'll be ready. Also, coming over to help me set up my livestream?"

"Well," Nikki had other plans for her girl but...somethings are best left as a surprise. "Y-Yeah I am! Maybe I can give you some pointers."

"Hehe, I can't wait!" She squeaked out as she kissed Nikki's lips. They arrived at Sayori's class. She waved bye as she went inside. Nikki grinned and waved back. As she was walking to her own class, multiple thoughts flooded her mind which caused something to tighten in her croutch area.

"I have plans for you, Sayori....just you wait~"

xxx

School ended and Sayori went head alone due to MC helping Monika out. As she was walking, her mind goes back to Nikki. She was going to spend the night with her again. She had to calm herself down as she arrived at her place. As she donned her casual outfit, she ploup onto the couch and turned on the tv. Outside, however, Monika pulled up to MC's place with said boy in the passagers side.

"Uh, Monika?" The boy called out, confused. "I thought we were going to your place...."

"After this! First, I want to know if we can get to see some lesbian action!"

MC chuckled, Monika was always a horny teen and MC loved that side of her. "Fine, fine. Let head to my room to get a better vantage point."

She nodded and the both of them ran inside to wait. Meanwhile, at Sayori's house, the doorbell ranged and the bun answered it, seeing her larper girlfriend. Sayori smiled brightly as she hugged her tightly. Nikki giggled as she kissed her cheek.

"Great to see you come by!" She let her in as the duo went up to Sayori's room.

"Of course! Any change where I can visit my girl, I will take!" The two arrived at Sayori's room with the window blinds opened.

"Haha, well, shall we get on setting up this stream? I already got a few ideas on what I should do." She sent at her desk and opened her laptop.

"Well, actually..." Nikki took her hand and stood her up onto her feet, confusing Sayori. She got even more so when Nikki hugged her.

"Wait, Nikki, wha--"

"I made you a promise, didn't I?" Nikki seductively whispered in her ear. "I said I'll make you feel like the most wanted girl in the world~" Sayori's face went a deep red as she said that. She then felt Nikki's hands firmly grasp her ass, causing her to squeak.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to have fun with this~!"

"W-Wait, Nikki! We shouldn't...oh god..." She felt her going into her shorts and squeezed her ass. Sayori impulsively grinded against Nikki as Nikki had fun with her. As there bodies were pushed together, Sayori felt something getting hard at Nikki's croutch. She stopped her mouth to look down.

"What the-" She looked up at the larper, who kissed her nose and pointed to her zipper. Interested, she pulled it down and what fell out surprised her greatly: a fully erect penis. 

xxx

Monika, after trashing MC's room, finally found some binoculars to spy on Nikki and Sayori. " **FINALLY FOUND THEM!** " She yelled out to her boyfriend downstairs. MC busted through the down and got close to his girl, ready for the show.

"Your helping me clean up." 

"Deal." They shared the binoculars and saw Nikki presenting her organ to Sayori. Both of their faces went red. "Get your dick in your hands, this'll be hot."

"Way ahead of you."

xxx

"Nikki...where did..."

"I was born with it. It has its perks!" The futa grinded herself against Sayori's crouch, turning her on. Sayori bit her lip as she stared into Nikki's cyan eyes. Nikki smiled brightly as she undid Sayori's shorts, pushing them and her panties down to the ground.

"O-Oh...Nikki..."

"This'll be amazing...bind over for me, Sayori~" She nodded and bind over on the desk, presenting her holes to her girlfriend. Nikki licked her lips and got down on her knees in front of her anus, licking it. That sent a shiver up Sayori's spine as Nikki started eating her ass.

"G-Gah, Nikki! T-That feels....ahh....so weird...ahh...." She gripped the desk tightly as Nikki continued her relentless assault. She felt her tongue penetrate her asshole. The slimy organ felt too good to her. Nikki then pulled back, causing Sayori to whine.

"Nikki! I was enjoying that!"

"I know. You'll like this more, though!" Nikki got on top of Sayori, positioning her cock towards her wet anus. "Are you ready?" She asked with genuine concern. Sayori nodded quietly with a smile on her face. She nodded as well, pushing herself into the bun's anus. Both girls grunted in sheer pleasure and some pain, moreso for Sayori. She gritted her teeth and groan a bit as Nikki began to move inside of her. Nikki was loving her tight anus. She planted her hands on her hips as Sayori's grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Her thrusting speed got faster and deeper inside the bun's ass. Sayori picked herself up off of the table and kissed Nikki deeply. That pushed her over the edge as she fucked her faster and faster. Sayori felt her balls slap against her croutch at a quick rate. The two broke their kiss to disrobe themselves. Sayori took off her pink shirt and white bra and Nikki too off her red jacket, black shirt and bra, both completely naked. Something in Sayori broke as she saw Nikki's naked body, she was so turned on. She tackled Nikki onto her bed. This took Nikki by surprise but she was happy nonetheless.

"Oh god, Nikki...! I want you so badly!"

"You want me, you can have me!" Sayori guided Nikki's hard cock to her moist pussy. When she was in position, Sayori lowered herself onto it. She grunted in more pain as Nikki broke her hymen. Tears streamed down her face as Nikki sat up and kissed her to calm her down. As the pain passed, Nikki took control again and began fucking Sayori at a fast pace. Sayori's moans returned as Nikki held nothing back.

"N-Nikki...f-fuck..."

"Say you are wanted, Sayori!" She told her, getting on top of her. Nikki pounded Sayori's womb with no remorse.

"I...I'm wanted! Someone wants me to stay!"

"A-And that someone...is... **ME!!** "

Nikki couldn't help herself. She exploded inside of Sayori, filling her womb with gallons of cum that leaked out of her. Sayori and Nikki pants heavily as they laid on top of one another.

"Sayori...please don't harm yourself....I love you so much to see you suffer..." Nikki teared up a bit after remembering what Monika told her. Sayori hugged her tightly.

"I won't now...I have something to wake up to now..." Nikki smiled brightly through her tears and kissed Sayori deeply.

xxx

MC and Monika made somewhat of a mess on his bed as they panted heavily from the action.

"Wow...that was..."

"Amazing...." Monika finished her boyfriend's sentence. "I'll get some towels...."


End file.
